


【岳洋/灵洋】蜜爱

by puddingboom_0709



Category: all洋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingboom_0709/pseuds/puddingboom_0709
Summary: 你说怎么办？我所有的生气与悲伤，都是因为我好爱你。
Relationships: all洋, 岳洋, 灵洋
Kudos: 3





	【岳洋/灵洋】蜜爱

**Author's Note:**

> *CP：all洋（岳洋/灵洋）
> 
> *短，不好吃，吃不过瘾
> 
> *自行避雷，吃醋梗/女装梗/摄像play/蜂蜜play/宠物play（？
> 
> *虽然是all洋，但设定是弟弟吃醋，所以灵洋的比例比较多
> 
> *前文概要（我懒得写）：  
> 最近某个私设学弟跟洋洋走得比较近，对方单方面有心思，洋洋真当是对大学长的崇拜。最懂你心思的一定是情敌，回家就被吃醋的弟弟绑床上了，刚回家的哥哥什么都不知道，只知道洋洋委屈了要安慰。
> 
> *勿上升真人，也不是真事
> 
> *狗的舌头细菌很多，别这么玩

他仰躺在床上，纤细的脚踝被绑在手腕上，被迫曲起长腿大开着，他勾人的眼也被遮起，但那高挺的鼻梁与丰唇丝毫不减半分风情，现在的他该有多敬业？模特专业，不就该展示自己美好的身体供人欣赏。

白色的衬衫大敞着，那是李英超的高中制服，挡不住他肌肉线条姣好的胸口，和翘起的乳尖。多么像一个纯洁的少女，仰躺着，脆弱而美好的等待未知降临，不知道会是神的拥抱，还是危险的野兽。

那个臭弟弟不知道从哪里弄来了修改得过短的制服短裙，半掩着他挺立的性器，粗糙的布料蹭着那个黏腻的小口，他的性器被丝带禁锢着，没办法高潮，更达不到高潮，尽管他的身体仍然像猫一般敏感，但对于已经数次交战的、无比熟悉的那两人，还不够。

他们总是懂得如何让李振洋悬在那，想高潮又无法满足的临界点上，再逼他用那些平时耻开口的字句求饶，欣赏他近乎崩溃的样子。

往往是岳明辉会先放过他，他总是心疼弟弟。

但现在，只有李英超一人，在床尾的摄像机后看着他，聚焦着他馋动的穴，和难耐的神情。

「都馋出水了，姐姐就这么喜欢男人的肉棒，这么急着给其他男人肏吗？」

「我帮帮你吧，等会视频发给他，让他看看小母猫发情的样子？」

该有多安静，才能让整个空间充斥着他穴里跳蛋的躁动声，震动声听久了烦，穴里含久了也馋，他静不下来，李英超让他等待的每分每秒都是折磨，他只能盼着外出的岳明辉赶紧回来。

天气还没转凉，李振洋身上浸着冰凉的蜂蜜，尽管大学生李英超很少再提起，但高中生李英超可说是嗜甜如命，他是他量身订制的洋洋学姐，是他最爱的口味。

脖颈、乳尖、胸膛、小腹，被黏腻的蜂蜜浸得透亮，像是被镀上了金色糖衣，而胸沟与腹肌更是甜腻的长河，裙底下的性器与穴口也没逃过，李英超就着蜂蜜的润滑放入跳蛋时胡乱搅弄了一番，指尖在他的唇上游移，他只得乖巧的张开嘴，伸出小舌猫一般的舔拭着，品尝自己的体液变得多甘甜。

半掩的门被撞开，窜进了个小白团子，铁牛应该是嗅到空气中黏腻的味道，跳上了床榻，他聪明的从胸沟堆积的蜜液舔起，粗糙的小舌舔得搔痒。

「铁牛，出去！」

大胆的孩子并不理会他看似严厉的反抗，反而顺着向上舔上了他的脖颈，喉结被碾压的压迫感使他无法定神，左右偏着头想闪躲。

在门外观望的玉芬也跳上了床，一样聪明的舔起他小腹的沟渠，李振洋下腹一紧，夹紧了跳蛋，仰起头轻喘出声。

「哼……玉芬，不可以！出去，爸爸不能跟妳玩。」

「出去，出去，哈……啊。」

铁牛粗糙的舌碾过脆弱的乳尖，他又禁不住的颤抖，摄相头缩放聚焦，捕捉了他所有微弱的挣扎和羞耻的陶醉，有多像欲拒还迎的猫。

玉芬越过了布料，钻进了他裙底。

聪明的孩子舔拭起他的性器，从柱根舔上那个小口，蜜液舔拭后又冒出腥咸的液体，格外得趣。

「哈啊……铁牛，玉芬，别舔了……别舔了。」

被剥夺视线的他已经分不清是谁正在舔拭自己的下体。

他的声线变得黏腻柔软，早没有了刚开始的严厉。

铁牛也好奇的蹭过去，嗅着脖子找到了往外冒着蜂蜜的穴口，软肉不时夹紧了自己的舌头，还会涌出更多或甜或咸的蜜液。

「不要……不要了不要了别舔了！」

「铁牛，铁牛子乖乖听话……乖……啊。」

「玉芬……别舔了玉芬……」

「你女儿舔得怎么样？爽吗？」

他才想起，李英超还在房间里看着他。

「被儿子舔穴也能舔出水啊，骚货。」

他看着他所有的失态，看着他被两只狗舔到近乎满足。

李英超把两只狗抱下床，揉捏着他的臀瓣挤出更多体液，迫使着内壁夹紧运作的跳蛋。

他有些恐惧，又有些委屈，更多的是羞耻，这使他有些想哭。

在他忍不住啜泣时，岳明辉才回来。

「老岳……」

「哎呦，宝贝儿怎么啦？」

岳明辉解开了他眼上的束缚，狭长的眼带着泪水，已经有些发红。

他蹲在床边，低下头去吻他，半响，李振洋又从他不唇齿中挣脱出来。

「先帮我解开，难受。」

李英超给他解开了手腕的束缚，好让他可以抱住岳明辉的脖颈再一次深吻，又给他柔了两下曲得发麻的膝关节。

李振洋好像很喜欢深情的接吻，但李英超想，自己今天应该不会吻他。

他不喜欢大猫猫与其他人太过亲暱，更不喜欢其他人用带着侵略欲的眼光欣赏哥哥的身体。

他帮李振洋解开性器上的丝带，又让李振洋泄在他手中。

岳明辉脱掉上衣随意甩在地上，手指进入穴中胡乱搅动了两下，在触及跳蛋时犹豫了一下，看着软肉还在急切的吸吮他之后，把人摆成了跪趴的姿势直接进入了。

「！哈……啊……哥哥，哥哥轻点。」

才刚被哄好的人又被顶出了泪水，但谁都知道，这次是爽的。

「洋洋不喜欢吗？」

仅管这么说，他并没有停下的意思。

「喜欢……洋洋喜欢。」

李英超拿着摄像机到床头拍他享受的脸孔，他抚上他的脸，又轻轻搓揉着他的耳朵。李振洋最近更常带银针耳棒，比起孔雀般的耳饰，这样的他看上去更加乖巧，而那大方展露的小孔又格外的性感。

半挂着的衬衫早被岳明辉扯下，他现在跪趴着，半张脸因撞击埋在枕头里，纤细的腰肢上还挂着黑色校裙，被连牛仔裤都等不及脱的男人冲撞着。

像是被男朋友带坏的学生，更像是放荡的婊子。

他翻找出剪刀，把校群剪开随意扔在了地上。

现在那人浑身赤裸，而自己衣冠楚楚。好像是他自甘成为恶魔的贡品，用最低的姿态，虔诚的将一切展露给自己。

可他是这么高傲的一个人，这个样子的他，不能再被第三个人看到了。李英超不允许，岳明辉也不允许。

李振洋抬眼看他，狭长的眼被泪水染红，欲言又止的神情看上去该有多委屈。

「怎么了？」

「小弟……我也要你。」

语气黏腻得勾人，却听得出那么些胆怯与悲伤。

李英超今日的反常与刁难使李振洋不敢轻举妄动，可他并不知道李英超究竟为了什么而生气，为什么不和岳明辉一样来对他索求。

他的思绪总能想到太多可能性，他甚至在猜想是不是自己没有魅力了，对方腻了不再爱他了。

李英超单手举着摄像机，拇指揉开他的丰唇，把性器送进他口中。

岳明辉在身后的冲撞使他不断向前撞去，可即时李英超的性器顶得他喉咙生疼他也不愿吐出来。

身心都受到小小折磨的人在岳明辉颇有安全感的怀抱中入睡，而摄像机纪录下来的最后一慕，李英超温柔的、虔诚的吻上了那人安静的唇瓣。

你说怎么办？我所有的生气与悲伤，都是因为我好爱你。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢喜欢呀//


End file.
